All the Juice That's Fish to Swim
"All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" is the fourth episode of the second season (and the fifty-sixth episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 29, 2014. Synopsis Randy and Howard put investigative reporter Debbie Kang on the trail of the Ninja’s secret identity. Plot The episode begins as Randy and Howard are seen eating Soupsicles when Randy notices the sign "Warning: Do not consume more than 2 Soupsicles in 24 hours." When Randy wonders aloud why one shouldn’t, Debbie Kang overhears him and decides to do an investigative report on the hazards of Soupsicle consumption. Howard becomes upset, fearing that Debbie will eliminate Soupsicles with her article. Randy agrees and goes to Debbie as the Ninja and convinces her to drop the story. Howard is glad that the ninja was able to get Debbie to drop the story, but Randy starts to regret stopping Debbie when he sees Howard’s eyes glowing as he continues eating Soupsicles non-stop. Randy goes back to Debbie and confesses that he jumped the gun and that, while he loves Soupsicles, he feels that they aren't safe. Howard is upset as a Robo-Ape takes out the Soupsicles machine and tells Randy to stop him. Randy pretends to try to stop the Robo-Ape while secretly encouraging it, but when he turns around, he sees Howard climb into the Soupsicles machine in the back of the McFist Industries truck and chases after him. Debbie sees the Ninja running after the truck and decides to go after him and find out what's going on. McFist can't believe that the Ninja has turned on Soupsicles, but Viceroy is relieved that that they had been recalled before anything bad had happened. Debbie pops up behind them and asks them, "What happens when you eat more than two Soupsicles in a day?" Viceroy tries to explain when Howard, now a large green monster, bursts out of the Soupsicles machine. Monster Howard grabs Debbie, angry at her for getting Soupsicles banned. The ninja bursts into the room, exhausted, explaining he had to run the whole way; he asks Viceroy how to change Howard back, and Viceroy explains all the Soupsicles must be purged from Howard’s system. Howard hangs Debbie on an industrial bucket on an overhead conveyor; she asks McFist for an exclusive interview, but McFist and Viceroy slip furtively out of the room. The Ninja uses his "running water sound effect balls" to make Howard need to go to the bathroom, cleansing the soup from his system and turning him back to normal. The Ninja saves Debbie from falling into a large Soupsicle vat and apologizes for messing with her story and smoke-bombs her home. Back in her office Debbie surveys a corkboard with a series of pictures of various Norrisville High students with "Who's the ninja?" posted on top and draws an X on Howard's picture. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Debbie Kang *McFist *Viceroy Secondary characters *Robo-Ape Background characters *Ranginald Bagel *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Green Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Purple Sweater *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *The title is a parody of the slogan of The New York Times, "All the News That's Fit to Print." *"Flume-Igation" and "On the Poolfront" are after this episode in production order, but they aired before it. *Ben Schwartz, Randy's voice actor, recorded for this episode on his first day of Season 2 voice recording. He taped a outtake of the train line and posted it on his Instagram. *In this episode, Debbie Kang has her first speaking role since "Viva El Nomicon" and her first important role since "Stanks Like Teen Spirit." **She's revealed to be the editor of the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle online edition. *This episode sets up Debbie's quest to discover who the Ninja is. *Howard's McFist Pad returns, meaning he possibly got it fixed or he bought a new one. *'Running Gags:' **Characters saying "N.H.G.T.T.W.D.P.C. Online Edition." **Cracking open a window when the Ninja smoke-bombs. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes